The Rose War/Allegiances
SkyClan Leader: :Rowanstar - black and brown tom Deputy: :Nightmask - black and white tom Medicine Cat: :Falconstripe - tabby tom ::Apprentice - Dewflower Warriors: :Oddfoot - brown tabby tom with a paw twisted inward :Frostpetal - small pure-white she-cat :Dawnfang - mottled she-cat ::Apprentice - Yewpaw :Leafclaw - brown tabby tom :Darkheart - dark gray tom with yellow eyes :Juniperberry - pale gray she-cat with amber eyes :::Apprentice - Rainpaw :Birdfoot - black tom with green eyes ::Apprentice - Sagepaw :Buzzardflight - brown tom :Rosethorn - ginger she-cat Apprentices: :Dewflower - gray tabby she-cat :Yewpaw - light brown she-cat :Sagepaw - gray tom :Rainpaw - mottled brown-and-white she-cat Queens: :Poppycloud - tortoiseshell she-cat; mother to Leafclaw's kits ::Mottlekit - black-and-white tom ::Stonekit - gray she-cat :Morningmist - light brown she-cat; expecting Oddfoot's kits Elders: :Mintclaw - gray and white tom :Larkskip - tortoiseshell she-cat ThunderClan Leader: :Lionstar - ginger tom Deputy: :Deertail - light gray tom Medicine Cat: :Logtail - brown tom with a short tail Warriors: :Greeneyes - gray tabby she-cat with bight green eyes :Squirrelclaw - very dark ginger tom :Snowhawk - silver-and-white tabby tom ::Apprentice - Redpaw :Lilyflame - ginger-and-white she-cat :Vinetail ''- gray tom with a very long tail :''Barkfur - brown tabby tom ::Apprentice - Owlpaw Apprentices: :Redpaw - ginger she-cat :Owlpaw - tabby tom with pale paws Queens: :Moonfrost - white she-cat; mother to Deertail's kits ::Mintkit - gray tabby tom ::Snowkit - white she-cat Elders: :Dewfoot - gray tom :Rainfall - blue-gray she-cat ShadowClan Leader: :Duskstar - tabby tom Deputy: :Aspenleaf - pale ginger she-cat ::Apprentice - Yellowpaw Medicine Cat: :Lionfur - golden tom ::Apprentice - Mistpetal Warriors: :Fallenlog - brown tom :Firefrost - ginger tom :::Apprentice - Berrypaw :Daisyfur - mottled ginger tabby she-cat :Vulturewing - ragged, scarred, mottled, brown tabby tom :::Apprentice''' - Shellpaw '''Apprentices: :Mistpetal - pale gray she-cat :Yellowpaw - big, pale brown she-cat with an injured, blind, eye :Shellpaw - light brown she-cat :Berrypaw - pale cream colored tom Queens: :Wolfpelt - dark gray she-cat with amber eyes; mother to Firefrost's kits ::Foxkit - ginger she-cat ::Badgerkit - black tom Elders: :Snakemarsh - brown-gray tom :Wetcreek - gray she-cat WindClan Leader: :Talonstar - black tabby tom Deputy: :Honeyclaw - ginger she-cat Medicine Cat: :Whitespeck - specked white tom :::Apprentice - ''Sandpelt'' Warriors: :Moor Runners: ::Voleblaze - skinny brown tom ::Grayhare - gray she-cat :::Apprentice - Palepaw ::Wavepool - tabby she-cat :Tunnelers: ::Birchflight - brown tabby she-cat ::Shadeclaw - black tom Apprentices: :Sandpelt - ''sandy gray tom with a lazy eye :''Palepaw - pale brown tom Queen: :Dovefeather - gray she-cat; expecting Voleblaze's kits Elder: :Rosebreeze - tortoiseshell she-cat RiverClan Leader: :Wingstar - gray she-cat Deputy: :Ivyleaf - tortoiseshell she-cat ::Apprentice - Stagpaw Medicine Cat: :Kinkpelt - tangled tabby tom Warriors: :Fishcreek - silver tabby tom :Shimmerfrost - silver she-cat :Burrfur - brown tom ::Apprentice - Streampaw :Dawnbird - white and gray she-cat Apprentice: :Streampaw - blue-gray she-cat :Stagpaw - pale brown tom Queen: :Flowerfrost - ginger she-cat; mother to Fishcreek's kits ::Milkkit - cream colored tom ::Fallowkit - light brown she-cat ::Talonkit - black tom with a twisted tail Elders: :Cedartail - tabby tom :Mapleleaf - golden she-cat Cats Outside the Clans : Vole - old tabby loner : Cream - cream-colored kittypet : Gwendolyn - gray kittypet with very soft fur and a short tail : Fred - elderly brown kittypet : Vincent - pale tabby rogue